1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus for use in displaying, a manufacturing method thereof, a pattern display method using this display apparatus, a blind apparatus and a blinding method using this display apparatus.
2. Background Art
In recent years, more LEDs (light emitting diodes) have come to be used in various applications as highly efficient, long-life light sources.
LEDs are point-like light sources with directivity. In single use, their application is limited to spot illumination. Therefore, they are often combined with a light guide plate such as a transparent resin plate to be used as a linear or planar light source. Examples of this include a liquid crystal backlight and a light panel for advertisement.
In addition, a display apparatus with transparency and excellent in designability includes one in which a surface of a light guide plate is made rough by laser machining or etching to form a display portion that show a graphic form or a logo.
In this display apparatus, light is irradiated from a light source provided on an edge face of the light guide plate for causing the display portion to emerge. It is used for displaying or the like.
Furthermore, a display apparatus with a display portion in which LED elements are provided in a predetermined arrangement between two transparent glass plates is also in use (see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: European Patent No. EP0995199